Twisted Vision
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: David is back and up to something! Dedicated to all David lovers!


**I LOVE DAVID! I think he is a very unique character of the animorphs.he would go better with rachel thus...this is a david/rachel fic! and i don't beleive david was evil just misunderstood!**

The room was in complete darkness except for the dim light of the moon comming from the window. David glanced at the young girl, lying on the sea green covers flecked with blood. Shallow gasps erupting from her in rhythmic intervals. He causally wondered if it hurt to breathe or if she was going to survive. He cast a cursory glance at her hands and legs that were bound to the bed, both red and blue from chafing. Her face wasn't much better off either, as was the rest of her.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you Rachel! Though at least you were a lot easy to look at!" He mocked callously. He walked away to stare out of the window that overlooked her yard. "It's a beautiful night! shame it had to be spoilt by this!" He whispered out loud. Rachel ignored the tinge of regret in his voice and instead focused on her hate and ideas on how she would repay him tenfold.

Again he took his place by her bedside with an almost unreadable expression.

He brushed a stray strand of crimped blond hair off her forehead. She blinked at him from swollen brown eyes, watery from unshed tears.

"You know Rachel, when we first met ..I could tell right then we were kindred spirits." She stared him with a characteristic tilt of her chin in defiance. "Don't pretend you're not like me, Rachel!" He snarled vehemently and grabbed her neck . "When backed into a corner humans tend to show their true colors !.And all this time I was certain that tough Xena warrior princess outfit was just a charade.."

He stroked her chin with a finger and stared into her tortured face with ambivalence. "We could have been great together!"

She promptly spat in his face . He brushed her saliva off his face, revealing his furious expression. After what he did to her, She should have been frightened but her resilient spirit wouldn't succumb to her body's wounds . He removed a knife with a sheep foot blade and said evenly, "Don't worry baby, I'll be gentle!" He pressed his lips against hers as hard as he could so he could prevent her from screaming. He didn't want to alert the neighbors or anybody-.at that moment.

* * *

The moon hung in the in the sky partially covered by clouds. The thin rays that flitted through did nothing to ease the darkness.

'Perfect' a lone rat scrabbled across the dirt, however unlike the rest of its species it direction wasn't purposeless as one would seem. It moved in a straight line to the cabin hidden among the trees, almost impervious to the stench from the nearby bog. Its small claws made a barely audible click sound on the wooden porch. 'of all the places, why did he want to meet me here?' the shadows about the small creature twisted and morphed until, a human girl stepped out of the shadows. A wave of repulsion passed through her as she touched the slimy, rotten surface of the door. 'Again, why on earth did he want to meet me here!"

"Hello' she called into the darkness. Except for the slight vibration of the walls there was no other response. The floor creaked beneath her sneakers as she stepped into the room. She stepped back with disgust as a powerful stench hit me in the face. 'what is that awful smell!' she snorted, holding her nose with her fingers. It was then through the dim light from the window she saw the body slumped in the corner. Realization hit her like a dump trunk, it became clear to her what the stench was but before she could react, pain exploded in her head. And as consciousness left her, she heard the echoes of a cliché from an old horror movie. "hereeeees David!"

* * *

"Rachel, are you sure you're okay!" Jake asked for what seemed the umpteen time. "Yes!" she managed to strangle out, "I'm fine!" Jake shook his head, staring despondently at his cousin, 'When I get my hands on David, I'm going to..'

"Hello, Prince Jake is everything okay!" the familiar voice of Ax shattered the uneasy silence in the room. Jake took a deep breath, "No Ax..no it is not!"

He turned to face his teammates, "David is back!" He snarled.

His features contorted in surprise and shock. "How is that possible! Prince Jake!"

Jake shook his head, "I don't know Ax! But I intend to find out!" "We better find him before-" the hawk broke away when his sharp eyes landed on Rachel.

"I will kill him..I swear to god I will kill him!" Tobias growled furiously ,ruffling his feathers to make myself look twice as big, it was a common bird scare tactic.

"Tobias calm down, we need to think rationally.." It was all he could think to say to keep from exploding himself._ 'This is the last straw David..'_

"How did this happen!" He shrieked, flapping his wings aggressively as he flew around the barn. "He surprised Rachel while she was returning home-"

"What about Cassie, Prince Jake!" Ax interjected.

"Cassie! what about her!" Jake eyes flashed with alarm.

"She went to meet Erek and hasn't return!" Ax ventured, fear creeping into his voice. Jake nodded," Tobias stay with Rachel! Ax come with me ..we have to find Cassie!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place where Cassie was supposed to meet Erek!" Jake asked grimly, as his tennis shoes sunk into the green muck. "Yes!" AX responded, half hidden in the shadows. They made their way tentatively to the foreboding structure. Fear and anxiety running through their bodies in waves. Ax opened his mouth to call her name but the action was quickly stopped by Jake.He understood ..it wouldn't be in their favor to alert any unwanted guests. The floors creaked under their weight, but it resounded in their ears like drums. Jake winced, 'S_o much for our stealth mission! _

"Jake!" a voice groaned into the still, stale air.

"Cassie! Are you.."

"I'm fine! Just-.my head hurts really bad!" She moaned. Jake had a flashback of what David did to Rachel. ' _If he hurt her in the same way-.I will find him and gut him from the inside out!'_

"Can you stand?" He asked gently, trying to see her face in the thick blackness. "No, I don't think so!" she responded meekly. "Ax! Help me get Cassie out of here!"

* * *

She tried to focus through her tears but deep inside she knew she didn't want to see it. She felt cold ,clammy and so alone in her mothers bathroom, once clean..now dotted with her blood. Tobias had bandaged her up but had done a blotch job, his thoughts occupied by what he was going to do to David. 

It was kind of sweet!

When she reached her mothers house and settled down for a rest, it was the question that had plagued her above anything. she could handle everything else. She had already decided she wouldn't be a broken victim like that women , CNN focused on when they did a show on single woman in Harlem.

She blinked to brush away the remaining tears, too tired to lift her hands. The blue square came into focus..she was pregnant.

Impregnated by the lowest, slimmest and most screwed up individual on the face of the planet and that was counting Visser 3. She clutched the sink till her knuckled went white. Every gory detail passed through her mind like blinding flashes, above all she could remember his arrogant sneer..taunting her as he did the deed. Her stomach lurched wildly. She leaned over the sink and emptied its contents into the bowl . After that she felt lighter though there was heavy weight over her eyelids. She longed to crawl into bed and sleep like sleeping beauty-.leave all the problems behind in the bathroom but her joints wouldn't cooperate. With a desperate cry she locked the bathroom door and then collapsed onto the floor. she tried to find solace in her dreams but the nightmares of **him** continued to plague her… with new additions.

He laid her lithe body on the on the soft bed, thankful her mother had gone out on an errand for the zoo. She appeared so fragile asleep, her face ashen in the yellow light from her animal planet lamp. At least that bastard hadn't hurt her like Rachel. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to do less to him when he caught him!.

'How is she !'

It was then Jake noticed the red tailed hawk on the window still. "Tobias! What are you doing here? You should be with Rachel!"

The hawk began to wean its feathers, 'She is sleeping and I wanted to make sure Cassie was okay!"

"She's fine and except for a little wound on the back of her head ,he didn't seem to have done anything else to her.." He trailed off, glancing at the brunette . "Let her rest! We'll deal with** David **tomorrow !"

'BUT..' Tobias started, flapping his wings. Jake cut him off, "Tomorrow, Toby!"

"No!" She let out a small yelp, "He-.tired to warn-."

"Cassie! please tell us what is the matter!" Ax asked gently leaning over her.

She tried to form words but her mouth refused to cooperate. Suddenly she lifted up her shirt to reveal a drawing on her stomach in red. "Is that-."AX started. "No!" Jake interrupted, "Its dry!"

'It is the same thing that was carved on Rachel! She showed it to me!' Tobias yelled in thought speak, flying across the room. "What does it mean Prince Jake!" Ax questioned, his eyes glowing unnaturally.

"I don't know, Ax! I really don't know! " His eyes traced the outline of the circle with two Vs intersecting each other. 'This day just keeps getting worse and worse!' The heavy knot tightening in his stomach.

_

* * *

_

_It easy to be strong and sturdy like a rock _

_Facing all obstacles without a thought_

_Burying your pain deep in your core_

_So what you feel is naught _

_I used to think I had it in me_

_When the bullies laughed I paid no heed _

_When the darkness came ,I didn't cry_

_I always thought my time would come_

_To sing everybody's last lullaby_

_David defeated goliath_

_Became next king of Israel_

_Sculpted by artists in all forms _

_Appears in religion of all norms_

_I expect with my name courage would have passed but alas _

_Power was the essence of my passion_

_Ignorance was the key to my downfall_

_Though I was spared death, I was denied life_

_Though I breathe, I choke on myself everyday_

_I am less than I was and more than I will ever be_

_At least I hope you wil suffer as me_

_For if your fate is ever sealed,_

_It will be by me!_

_And she who was the architect of my doom,_

_I got my revenge…. all in her bedroom._

He stared at the words written in his small, cursive writing on the once blank page. "So simple yet so full of meaning! I'm proud of you, honey!" his mothers voice, proud and affectionate. He didn't usually let her read them but the off chance that he did..she always responded with constructive criticism or praise. She herself was a writer, "It is the only other job i enjoy next to raising my children!"

' Dad might be proud of me!" David thought with a wry smile and a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He had always wanted a son with a sturdier backbone but when it finally dawned that David wasn't going to be a varsity football, basketball or pinball star- he learnt to appreciate the fact that he could stick up for himself, was good at Math and English and knew how to use a firearm. But whenever the topic of his poems came up, he became withdrawn and even more when his oldest son died. That didn't help Amelia's and his relationship much and soon she left too. David was the worst off since he looked up to Dante ,who was not only the only closest thing he had to a superhero but also a friend.

Soon He found himself without any siblings or friends .Their constant moving around the world didn't help matters much! Hell, sometimes he felt he should check himself into the loony bin! It was his 'self confidence' that managed to keep him sane! And he said that with the 'V' shaped finger gestures.

The sound of the door opening broke him from his reverie. "Are you ready David!"

"Yes!"

The girl nodded at him with a small smile, " The Principle watched your handiwork and is very pleased. There is no doubt in his mind about your dedication to the cause!"

David ignored the icy sheet of coldness that washed down his back and instead concentrated on her pretty face , " I look forward to serving him!" He said resolutely. His features were devoid of emotion, if there anything Rachel thought him; it was to hide your feelings when confronted with difficult but necessary work.

She put her arms around him and hugged him tight, "You have made me proud, brother!"

He felt his body and mind go limp at her words. She looked into his eyes while he stared back into his mothers green eyes ,only a hint of warmth in its depths. "You will find us a much better group than 'The Sharing '! She stated with typical frankness.

**like it or hate it! let me know! **


End file.
